1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shipping container for highly viscous fluids and/or pastes which is provided internally with a flexible liquid-tight and gas-tight rubber bladder in which there is disposed a support frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that highly viscous fluids and pastes can be stored in containers. For example, EP 0648708 describes a container comprising lower and upper halves joined together at a flanged joint. A hat-shaped diaphragm clamped therein separates the lower product space from the upper container space and covers either the upper or lower container half during filling or emptying. The container can be provided on the side opposite the outlet opening with a connection for a pressurized medium such as compressed air, and thus can be emptied by pressurizing the membrane with compressed air on the side remote from the product. Since the product is in contact with the lower section of the container, its material must comprise either stainless steel or carbon steel with product-resistant lining. Furthermore, the container must be opened and in some cases completely emptied or cleaned in connection with product changes and diaphragm inspections. The resulting ingress of atmospheric moisture into the container is undesirable, especially when filling with silicone paste.
DE 4242833 discloses a container provided between an upper and lower rigid head with liquid-tight, flexible and foldable side walls resembling bellows. A disadvantage of this container is the inadequate emptying of residues because product is retained in the folds of the side walls.